


We'll frolic and play the Eskimo way

by hiyas



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jinglebarricades, onemoredaywithhimnotcaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyas/pseuds/hiyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Éponine strike a bargain in the snow. (My JingleBarricades gift art and drabble for Olivia/onemoredaywithhimnotcaring)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll frolic and play the Eskimo way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onemoredaywithhimnotcaring](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=onemoredaywithhimnotcaring).



“Okay, fine, you were right. This is actually fun.”

“ _*gasp*_ Apollo admits fault? And that he’s capable of fun? Oh, if Grantaire could hear you now…”

“ _Éponine._ Seriously, that stupid nickname has got stop.”

“But it’s so effective in riling you up! And it fits you so well, with your golden curls, your brilliant mind, your shining presence as bright as the sun…”

“ _*sigh*_ Why do I love you again?”

“Okay, okay, I’ll never call you Apollo to your face again if you just repeat what you just said.”

“Why do I love you again?”

“Nooooo, the bit where you say I’m right and you’re wrong.”

“And you’ll never call me by that ridiculous nickname again?”

“I’ll never call you Apollo to your face again, I promise.”

“ _To my face?_ ”

“Hey, best deal I can make, darling.”

“Fine. You’re right, this was fun. Now, can we go inside and warm up?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never experienced snow before, but making snow angels seemed like fun! Hope you liked it, and happy holidays, Olivia!


End file.
